I Want My Book
by legolas-lover0618
Summary: Hermione's book is missing and she'll do anything to get it back...
1. Makeout room

~Ch-1 Make-out room~ ~HERMIONE'S POV~ "It's snowing, it's snowing!" Harry exclaimed. "No wonder I've been cold so much lately," I replied. "Hermione you're always cold!" Ron pointed out. It was true I am always cold, but I can't help that! "Are you sure you don't want to come to Hogsmeade with us?" asked Ginny. "No, I'm happy here right now; I figure I'll go back to the headboy/girl room, because I bet Malfoy isn't there." Yes, Draco Malfoy was headboy; I couldn't believe it when I found out, either. "O.K, then we'll see you when we get back." Harry said. Actually the real reason I didn't go was because I didn't want to feel like a fourth wheel. Harry would be going with Cho Chang, Ron with Lavender, and Ginny with Brydon. I knew if I went with them I would burst into tears. I've always wanted a boyfriend, one that I can go out with on, dates, to snuggle with, or to kiss when I could or wanted to. After they left I decided to head back to the headboy/girl room, to go read my book and sit in front of the fire. I walked back into my bedroom to get the book I was working on, Daddy's Girl, by Mary Higgins Clark, a muggle author and book. I grabbed a big fleece blanket from the closet in the common room, and sat against the pillows on the couch and began into my book.  
  
~DRACO'S POV~ "So what do you want to do tonight, sweetie?" Pansy asked. "I don't know, I was thinking about going to the headboy/girl room." "You mean with me, right?" "Yeah, of course." Pansy is a very pretty girl and a great kisser, but I just can't have a decent conversation with her. She isn't very bright though, and that bothers me. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, actually like to have conversations about things like politics and novels. But I do like her to be a good kisser. Pansy and I headed back to the headboy/girl room to do "stuff." (If you're old enough you'll understand, and not the really bad "stuff".)When we got back to the common room I turned around to face her and all of a sudden she kissed me. Soon she had her tongue in my mouth and we were making out right there in the common room. I finally gently pulled her away from me and turned around. When I did Granger was there staring at the two of us. Her mouth was hitting the floor and the look she gave was priceless.  
  
~HERMIONE'S POV~ I can't believe I just saw all that happen! I was just sitting here minding my own business, reading my book, when all of a sudden I look up, because I heard something, and there he is. He was making out with Pansy, in our common room! That did not add to my day, this of course made me want to cry, and I almost did. Right in front of Malfoy and Pansy, and I got up and ran. I ran to my bedroom, laid on my bed and cried. I was crying because even Malfoy had a girlfriend and was spending time with her. I'm tired of not having a boyfriend, and that night I just cried myself to sleep.  
  
~DRACO'S POV~ I can't believe that Granger just sat there and watched us! I wonder why she just got up and ran to her bedroom. Again, I turned around to look at Pansy, and she kissed me again. "Pansy, cool it please." "Why?" "Pansy, please I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Fine," she gave me a peck on my cheek and left. I walked into Hermione's bedroom, and if she catches me I'll be dead. She was there sleeping, she was so peaceful, but her eyes were still red. She must have been crying, poor Hermione, wait I just called her by her first name, what is wrong with me! Maybe I should go to sleep and think about it. 


	2. A book and Malfoy

~Ch-2 A Book and Malfoy~ ~HERMIONE'S POV~ When I woke up this morning I decided that I would go pick up my book, drink hot chocolate, and stay under the blankets in front of the fire. We are after all on Christmas Break and some people would be leaving for their families. Not me, my parents decided that they were going to visit my relatives, ones that were still freaked out that I had become a witch. After getting my hot chocolate ready, grabbing my blanket, and getting my book, I cast a little charm into the fireplace to start a fire. This was my kind of day, stay in front of the fire all day and read. I started to read my book and I just drifted away.  
  
~DRACO'S POV~ I woke up this morning and Hermione was sitting in the common room reading a book, wait there I go again. She is actually really pretty, I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't, I, Draco Malfoy, was speechless for once. I had to find out what made her cry last night, it was really bothering me last night. "Hermione?" "Malfoy, what are you doing?" "Just waking up, you?" "Reading my book." "Mind if I join you?" "No, I don't, I could really use some one's company right now." "So what are you reading?" "Daddy's Girl." "Is it any good?" "Actually it is." As we kept talking I scotched into her, and she was all warm, and she smelled good. She smelled of cinnamon and warm vanilla sugar. Maybe I should wait a while before I ask her what was wrong last night, because I was enjoying this way too much.  
  
~HERMIONE'S POV~ I don't know what it was, but I was enjoying Draco's company, he smelled really good and he was warm. He was very gentle when he touched me, and I couldn't help but like it. I have to give him more credit, he is actually more intellectual than it may seem. He was actually into my book, and he's also into a lot of the same things that I am. I don't know why he and Pansy are going out? They're nothing alike. I didn't want to get up and do anything else because I liked this feeling, what am I saying? Am I saying that I like Draco Malfoy, no, I can't, what's wrong with me, he's going out with Pansy, I can't say anything about this to anyone, even Harry, Ron, or Ginny.  
  
~DRACO'S POV~ I had to ask her, it was irritating me more than ever, but I had a risk of ruining this perfect moment. "Hermione, can I ask you a sort of personal question?" "Yea, I guess so." "Why did you start crying last night, when you saw me and Pansy?" "Hmm..., I don't know why I'm going to answer this but I will." "It's just...I'm tired of everyone having a boyfriend/girlfriend, and me not having one. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all going out on a double date, and they invited me and I didn't go because I don't have a boyfriend. And seeing you and Pansy in the common room, doing your thing, it just sent me over the edge, and I couldn't help but burst into tears." "O, I see, now." "What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. Ha! I had her attention and OMG, she looks really hot, right now, and I had to keep going with this conversation. "I was concerned last night about you." "You were?" "Yeah, my "roommate" went out of a room crying her eyes out, of course I was concerned." 


	3. Lists and a Kiss

~Ch-3 Lists and a kiss~ ~HERMIONE'S POV~ I couldn't help it; I just melted when he was sitting there. I kept staring into his eyes; he has really pretty eyes, and a nice smile. "Hermione, I have another personal question." "Yes?" "Have you kissed a guy before?" "Yeah, it was Vickor Krum, in fourth year. So it didn't really count." "And I would ask you, but I have seen it, so there would be no point in asking." My eyes never left his. Soon he was leaning in real close to my face, and he kept getting closer. Soon enough, he leaned in far enough and he kissed me. Out of the blue he just kissed me, and the weirder part I kissed him back. I just let him kiss me, because I had no idea of what I was doing. I opened my mouth a little wider and he put his tongue into my mouth. I have to say I enjoy French. I let it go on for about 5 more minutes and I gently pulled away, I still kept looking into his eyes, after we were done. I had enjoyed that! That was really fun, and he is really good at it! Of course I'm still speechless at this moment.  
  
~DRACO'S POV~ What just happened here? I just kissed Hermione Granger. I have to admit it though; she's a pretty good kisser, for someone who hasn't really had a good first kiss. She has so many likable qualities. I can't believe I never hooked up with her! Wait, I just realized something! I'm still going out with Pansy! Oh s***, o s***, o s***, what am I going to do! I'm still going out with a girl, but I just kissed another. There's only one way to settle this, to make a list of positive things that each one has. Whichever has the most positive things is the one that I will go out with.  
  
|Hermione |Pansy | |-smart |-good kisser | |-funny |-pretty | |-pretty | | |-good kisser | | |-great personality | |  
  
That proves it then! I have more things in common with Hermione then I do with Pansy. I need to break up with Pansy and go out with Hermione. I need to do one last test to see something Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy T=0 L=1 R=4 O=3 U=0 V=0 E=3 E=3  
76% true love(I've done this chart a couple times from trying it on other girls). Well I stand a pretty good chance with her; it's just a matter of seeing if she'll go out with me! I have to break up with Pansy tomorrow.  
  
~HERMIONE'S POV~ OMG, I can't believe it, and I'm still speechless! O, no, I just remembered something! Malfoy is going out with Pansy, he's still a boyfriend to someone else. Am I stating that I might want to go out with Draco Malfoy? Wait, I am, I never would have thought in a million years that I may want to go out with Draco. The only problem is if whether he'll just shrug this off and go on, or break up with Pansy, pretend it never happened, or think I'm a hoe. AAAGGGGHHHHH! I'll just have to wait and see what he does. 


	4. Clues and Sunsets

~Ch-4 Clues and Sunsets~ ~DRACO'S POV~ Well, I did it, I broke up with Pansy today, and it was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I do believe she liked me a lot. "Pansy, may I talk to you for a minute?" "Yes, sure sweetie!" "I need to do something that is going to affect our relationship." "Are you saying you want to go to the next level?" "No, I want to break up, Pansy." "Why?" "Because, I realize I have feelings for someone else." "Who?" "That's not the point." "What did you do? Why do you all of a sudden want to break up with me?" "Once again, that's not the point." "Draco!" "What, it's not! You ditz!" "I am not a ditz, you jerk!" And with the end of her statement, she gave me a hard slap. I could still feel it, even after a couple of hours. I do believe that she still liked me or she just thought I was the biggest jerk off in the world. Well that's one task done, now to finish the rest of my tasks that include adding a little fluff to Hermione's day.  
  
~HERMIONE'S POV~ He did it, he did it, he broke up with Pansy today! I heard it from Lavender who heard it from some Hufflepuff, who is friends with a Ravenclaw, who is related to a Slytherin, who is friends with Pansy! This is great! Wait what am I saying, I don't know if he likes me like that. He may have just wanted to be single for awhile. I need to calm down; I need to go and read my book, sit in front of the fire, and drink my hot chocolate. This is my way of relaxing and it is very soothing for me! I went to go and get my book and it wasn't there, there was a note there instead. Dear Hermione,  
Sorry, but I can't tell you who took your book, but I can give you clues on how to find it. You're smart you'll figure these out with incredible ease.  
Remember the grass is always greener on the other side! Have fun trying to find your book!  
Sincerely,  
? Wow! A scavenger hunt to find my book! This is going to be fun! Yeah right! I just want my book back so I can sit in front of the fire. Let's see, "..The grass is always greener on the other side!" I can only think of one place that has anything to do with grass would be the greenhouse where we studied Herbology. Since that's the only place that I can think of, then that's where I'm going to look. (Walk) (Walk) (Walk). I finally reached the greenhouse. Man! It's changed since last year. So I decided to look around to see if I could find anything else. While looking through some beautiful plants, I found three red roses with a note attached to it. Dear Hermione,  
Congrats, you found my second letter! I knew that you could do it. Question is, can you figure out this next clue?  
In muggle terms it looks like a football(not American) field including the bleachers and the lines.  
Good Luck Again!  
Sincerely  
? Hmmm....well when I was a child I wasn't very active, but I do know what a football field is! That's progress for me! Hmmmm.... the only field we have is the Quidditch field, it can't hurt to look. (Walk), you get the point! While standing at the edge of the stadium I decided to sit and just look around, I was kind of looking forward to the loneliness, but that feeling didn't last long. I wanted to see Draco, agghh, there I go again! I just want my book back, but whoever took my book is going through an awful lot of trouble for me. I feel special! I saw something faint so I went down to the field to check it out. As soon as I got close enough to see, I saw what it was. There was seven roses surrounding a note! Dear Hermione,  
Congrats again, you're really smart! To be figuring these out, or you just want your book back really bad!  
Your next clue: It smells, it's loud, and all you hear is clippitie-c lop!  
Have fun!  
Sincerely,  
? Hmmm...sounds like a guy's locker room and all of them running around barefooted! Hehe, actually I don't think that's it, and even if it was in there, I'm not going in there. Are you crazy! Hmmm... it smells, it's loud, and clippiti-clop. Hmmmm...... the horse stable! Duh! (Walk), etc.! I walked into the stables just casually looking around, when I saw one of the stalls had a piece of paper on it, with my name on it. Dear Hermione, Open the stall and walk in! Sure enough I did, and the first thing that caught my eye was a rose above the horse's ear along with another note. Dear Hermione, I hope you like horses! I'm sure you're tired of clues so I'll tell you where you can find your book. Meet me at the meadow, right by the giant tree. Suggestion, since it's a long walk, you might want to ride!  
Sincerely,  
? The horse is really pretty, maybe I should ride, to save my energy, and I'll finally see what this person looks like. (Trotting) (Trotting) (Trotting), hey, and you thought I couldn't ride! I've been riding for three years, thank-you very much! I finally made it to the meadow and I found the tree that they were talking about, it was the only tree in the meadow.  
  
~DRACO'S POV~ She didn't know it, but I was sitting in the tree when she got there. The leaves covered me, so she couldn't see me! Hehe! She finally got off of the horse and began to walk around. She had gotten about 30 feet away from the tree and I climbed down, she must have heard me though. She turned around about the time I landed on the ground. "Draco." "Hermione." "So you took my book." "Yeah I did. It's a very interesting book; I've been reading it for most of the day." "Really!" 'Yes." "You know what, Draco?" "What?" "I was really hoping that it was you that took my book." And with the end of her statement she ran and I grabbed her in my arms and I kissed her. It was even better the second time! After about thirty seconds I had to ask her, it was about to explode out of me. "Hermione?" "Yes?" "I want to ask you a question?" "Yes." "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She didn't say anything, and in a cosmic sort of way she looked like a bloody fish! I was lovin it! "Yes I would!" Yippy, I had a girlfriend again and it was Hermione Granger. Why did I all of a sudden want to go and yell it to everyone that was still here for the holidays? Instead, I escorted her to the horse and we rode through the meadow together. Halfway through the ride she stopped the horse and turned around ( I know kind of difficult on a horse). It was also difficult because I had my arms and hands around her waist, but we managed. "Draco?" "Yes?" "There's something I've got to tell you, and it's about to explode out of me!" "What then, before you spontaneously combust!" "Draco, I've loved you, from the start of this year, from the time I met you in the headboy/ girl room! "You do!" "Yes, I've just been too scared to tell you, for the fear that you may not love me back, and I don't think that I could handle that kind of rejection. I haven't had that much luck with men because they all think that I'm this little-know-it-all, and I'm not. They couldn't handle someone who is that intellectual and strong-willed. You're the first person that I can have an intellectual conversation with and someone I actually can share my feelings with. I know I've just gone and ruined my relationship with you now, even though we've been going out for about 30 minutes." "You haven't!" "I haven't what?" "You haven't gone and ruined the relationship, because I've loved you since we were first years. I just didn't tell you for a couple of reasons." "Is that why you were so mean to me?" "I wasn't as mean to you as I was to Harry and Ron." "So you do love me." "Yes I do." Her eyes lighted up and I knew that she was having the best time of her life. I could tell that she was finally happy with the way things turned out. I placed the remaining two roses in her hair and we sat and watched the sunset on the horse. 


End file.
